A Letter from Home
by bluekiwibubble
Summary: Remus is mad at him, and Sirius can't remember why. Rated for language.
1. Part I

**A Letter from Home**

**Part I**

"Moooooonyyyy."

Remus looked up from his book as Sirius flumped down on the bed next to him and looped his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"You stink," Remus complained as Sirius breathed stale alcohol breath in his face.

"What'r' you reeadiing?" Sirius mumbled.

Remus sighed, shutting the book and showing it to him.

"_Mortal Engines_ by Phillip Reeve. It's a muggle book, but it's very good."

Sirius sniggered. "Muggle. Haha," and buried his face in Remus' shoulder for no good reason that the other boy could see.

"Sirius, get off me."

Sirius stuck his tongue out and began licking along Remus' jaw line, ignoring his friend's attempts to push his off.

"Urgh, that's disgusting. Get off, you're not transformed you moron. Sirius, get _off_ me."

Sirius gave a muffled laugh and then, without warning, kissed him on the mouth.

As Remus shoved Sirius away, something seemed to slam shut behind his eyes in his suddenly darkened face. How _dare_ Sirius, how could he, after all this time...and it was the alcohol, it meant nothing, nothing... Remus lashed out with his fist, causing Sirius to lose his balance and fall off the bed, dragging Remus with him.

"You fucking idiot," Remus growled, hitting him again. Sirius moaned piteously and tried to roll away, but Remus was on top of him, punching every part of Sirius he couldr each. "You stupid, bloody, arrogant pure-blood shit."

"Remus?" James' voice came from behind them. "Moony! What the hell? What're you doing?"

James grabbed Remus' arms and pulled him off Sirius, who groaned and curled into a ball.

"Why did you do that to him?" James demanded, but Remus didn't reply, only kept glaring at Sirius as though by glowering he could inflict even more physical pain. There was silence for a moment, broken only by Sirius' whimpers. James tentatively let go of Remus, keeping close to him in case he decided to jump on Sirius again, and asked again "What happened?"

Remus muttered "Nothing" without looking round,then stalked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Running his hand through his hair James looked down at the floor, where Sirius was still curled in the foetal position, and wondered what the hell had just happened between his two friends.

* * *

Firstly, I'd like to apologise for the shameless plugging of Mortal Engines, especially as it didn't exist in the '70s, but it is very good and Remus may as well read it. 

Secondly, this is part one out of three (although, there is a _small_ chance of more), and they're all rather short, like this one.

Thirdly, so much for me not writing any more fanfic..


	2. Part II

**A Letter from Home**

**Part II**

Sirius opened his eyes. It was gloomy with the curtains of his four-poster closed, but he could tell from the chinks of light between the gaps in the fabric, and the sounds of movement coming from the room beyond, that it was morning. Perfectly normal morning occurences, but something felt wrong. What was it? He turned his head and something scrunched against his cheek. His was lying the wrong was round. That was it. And his leg was hanging off the edge of the mattress. No, there was still something else wrong. His head felt fuzzy as he tried to think what. Scrunching. Something had scrunched when he moved his head. What had scrunched?

Sirius' hand groped across the mattress until it closed around the scrunching thing, not wondering why his whole body ached from this small movement. Parchment. It was a balled up piece of parchment. He dragged it out from where he'd been lying on it and, unscrewing it, squinted through the semi-darkness.

There was a crest at the top, a familiar one, a hated one. And below it, those two words, the two that his mother used to quote at him when he was young. _Toujours Pur_.

Sirius let his arm drop, and the letter fell out of it onto the duvet. Shit. Shit shit shit. With an effort he yanked open the curtains round his bed, letting the morning sunlight stream in. Sirius rolled out of bed and lay sprawled on the floor. Around him his dormmates were shuffling about in varying states of undress.

"Hey Padfoot," James said, flattening his hair with the palm of his hand. As Peter looked up to see that Sirius was awake, Remus strode across the room, ignoring Sirius, and shut the door behind him with a snap.

"Guys?" Sirius peered up at them in bewilderment. The other two exchanged glances. "What's happened? Tell me."

"Well..." Peter said hesitantly, "Last night, you'd been drinking...pretty hard, I think, you seemed quite out of it." _Figured_, Sirius thought. _Bloody pure-blood nutters_. He clambered to his feet and started pulling on his robes as James took over where Peter had broken off.

"You'd disappeared for a couple of hours, then I came up here looking for Remus, and you were on the floor with him sat on your chest, beating the shit out of you."

"Ah." Sirius accidentally prodded his shoulder. It hurt rather a lot.

"I'm surprised he didn't break anything," James remarked, seeing Sirius wince. "He was really laying into you. I pulled him off you and asked what happened, but he just said 'Nothing' and stormed out. What the hell did you _do_?"

Sirius grimaced. "_No idea_. Reckon I should go and find out?"

"Probably." James and Peter nodded. "He'll just be even madder if you don't."

"Okay. See you two later." Sirius stuck his head in the water basin, then, pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes, headed for the door.

* * *

Read & review s'il te plait,constructive criticism is welcome. Really welcome. Hope you liked it. Last (probably) part coming up soon. 


	3. Part III

**A Letter from Home**

**Part III**

After checking that Remus wasn't in the Great Hall, and taking a moment to ram a handful of bacon into his mouth, Sirius pelted out into the grounds. Spotting Remus by the lake with a pile of toast, he hurried over and flopped down next to him.

Remus' fist clenched round a piece of toast, causing butter to dribble out over his knuckles. He didn't look up, but said in a hostile tone that told Sirius that he was _not_ welcome

"What?"

Sirius spoke unconvincingly lightly.

"You seem a tad annoyed about something this morning Moony mate."

Remus glowered at the trees on the over side of the lake.

"You reckon?"

"And the thing is, I...uh...kind of don't..."

"You don't remember do you." It was a statement, not a question. "You were out of your head, you irresponsible prick.

Sirius' face darkened.

"Don't you get all prefect on me. I got a letter from my parents yesterday, and..."

"For Merlin's _sake_!" Remus chucked the screwed up toast as far across the lake as he could. "You can't go getting wasted everytime the send you an owl!"

"Yeah?" Sirius growled, his voice lowering dangerously "You've no idea, you've _no idea_ what my life's like with them."

"And you think you have any idea what _my_ life's like?" Remus snarled, "You think I like turning into a murderous self-mutilating beast once a month? You've _no idea_." Sirius could almost taste Remus' contempt.

There was silence for a moment. Remus took a savage bite of another slice of toast and muttered something.

"What?"

"I _said_, what you did was, you _kissed me_," Remus spat. He glanced up sideways, through his eyebrows, to glare angrily at Sirius. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Sirius blinked.

"I was drunk."

"You didn't kiss James, or Peter."

He paused, then replied in a falsely seductive voice.

"Well...maybe I like you."

"Fuck you Sirius."

Sirius grinned nonchalantly.

"If you like."

"You arrogant bastad."

"Tut tut, such language from a prefect." Getting no response, other than Remus' glower intensifying, he stole a piece of Remus' toast, then, deciding he didn't really want it, dropped it in the lake.

"Remus?" Sirius said softly. Remus turned his head to look suspiciously at the other boy, surprised at the change of tone. "What would you do if I did it again?"

"Did what?" Remus asked warily. Sirius leaned closer to him.

"What would you do if I kissed you again?"

"I'd hit you again," he replied frankly, trying not to show how much the question unnerved him.

"In that case," Sirius smirked in Remus' face, "It's a good job I can defend myself this time, isn't it?"


End file.
